survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Not A Pawn, I'm A Person
I'm Not A Pawn, I'm A Person is the fourth episode of SRorgs: Madagascar Story Previously on...SURVIVOR Being on the bottom, Roodman, Hey and Bear tried to find a majority. Roodman also frivolously searched for the idol but wasn’t able to find it. After losing another challenge the fans were set for another tribal council where Lenny planned to overthrow Pory. Pory tried to keep the target on Alex. At tribal council, Lenny was successful and Pory became the fourth person eliminated from the game. 16 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 12 Despite getting two votes, Alex was pleased coming back from tribal. Beowulf is also very excited about Pory’s elimination. Day 13 With 16 players remaining, many of the players know what’s coming next as they arrive for what is supposed to be a challenge. DORP YOUR BUFFS, the tribes are switching. With that everyone drops their buffs and are divided into two new tribes of 8. On the new Mijery tribe is Roodman, Hey, Brian, Uranus, Dexter, Jacob, Brayth and Alex. On the new Milalao tribe is Rhys, Ethan, Radix, Beowulf, Lenny, Trent, Steve and Bear. At the new Mijery tribe, the favorites are happy to have a majority but don’t know how well that will hold. Hey and Roodman immediately see themselves in a swing position as the other favorites could worry about them flipping. At the new Milalao tribe, Trent is very worried about being in the minority after a swap...again. Bear is also worried being on a tribe with none of his allies. Meanwhile the fans are confident with their new majority. Except for worries Ethan could be a person who flips. Day 14 Worried about being on the bottom, Brayth and Alex get to work on trying to flip a favorite to their side, Uranus. Which leaves Uranus with a difficult decision of whether to stick with the favorites or flip to the fans. Back at Milalao, Bear is trying to work on getting the favorites back into a majority by flipping Ethan over to his side. Being in this new group with the favorites, Radix intends on playing both sides. Bear is also playing both sides as he creates a group with the other fans on the tribe. But this only makes him wary of Lenny. Trent is trying to flip some of the fans by creating “social connections”. Trying to solidify the fans together, Brayth tells Alex and Jacob about his vote steal. But Alex immediately leaks this to Uranus. Uranus is skeptical because Alex is playing so hard. Then when Alex goes to tell Hey, Hey returns the favor with the information that Uranus is willing to vote Alex out. Which when gets back to Uranus, angers him and further makes him consider flipping. Day 15 The two new tribes join eachother on the beach for their first immunity challenge as swapped tribes. After a close battle, the Milalao tribe came out on top sending Mijery to their first tribal council. After losing the challenge Brian was the first to get the conversation going on which fan to send home (Despite his dislike of Roodman). The favorites continue conversing on who to target and eventually decide on Cob (Jacob). However it is not quite that simple as Brayth’s vote steal could put a spanner in the works. In fear of this vote steal, Uranus works on flipping Alex to their side. Alex hears what Uranus said and considers flipping to the favorites side. At tribal council, Brayth plays the vote steal and takes away Brian’s vote casting against Steve. But is unsuccessful when Alex flips on the fans, eliminating Jacob from the game. TRIBAL COUNCIL Category:SRorgs: Madagascar episodes